srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:Storm Pass Tower
General Information This is a combat gauntlet quest. You will be fighting a series of tower guards. The experience you gain and the SP of the guards vary a little with each encounter. Most of the experience gained are from using melee. You can use powers (not tested). Notes * You can Quit and repeat the adventure as many times as you want. * The person that sends you to Storm Pass Tower is the opposite gender of your character (male for female characters and female for male characters). The person you deliver the letter to is the same gender as your character (male if the character is male and female if the character is female). * You can easily lose over 1000 SP, so it is strongly recommended you have a Quickstone or someway to heal yourself between fight sequences. At MR 120 I used the Quickstone twice and Restoration a few times to make it to the top of the tower. Since I am a grandmaster in several melee skills and powers along with rage I struck many lethal blows. Plan accordingly. * Each of the foes have a special. The special can do the indicated additional SP of damage. The indicated percentage is the highest I encountered. Prerequisites Limited Quest. Completed the 2013 Valentines Event requirements. Walkthrough You meet with a woman at Bridled Palfrey tavern and she shows you the Leaf Spider bite. The poison is very slowly killing you. She promises to cure you if you deliver a Sealed Letter to the lord of Storm Pass Tower. If the lord questions the validity of the letter you are also given a Gruesome Trophy to show him as proof. This can be one item of a variety of possible items. I know of four: a Severed Takabak Foot, a Severed Goblin Finger, a Severed Ogre Hand or a Severed Troll Toe. Your first encounter will be with two guards leaving the tower. You are given three choices: Approach them, Attack them or Attempt to hide. Attempt to hide: You make a If you succeed they pass by you and you proceed onto the tower. Otherwise you approach them. Approach them: You can either show them the letter and you proceed to the tower or attack them. Attack them: You will now have two choices: Kill or Subdue. Subdue is twice as hard as kill. The results are the same either way. You face If you live you gain 72 experience and an Emerald Cube. It's a necklace. The Tower Once you enter the tower, you will encounter a protective barrier. Once you pass the protective barrier, you will proceed to each floor. On Each floor there are two Metal Constructs that you face one at a time. Floor 1: Green Energy Field If you have the Emerald Cube, the green energy field will be deactivated and you will proceed to floor 2. You face If you live you gain 68 experience. Floor 2: Red Metal Construct You face If you live you gain 67 - 70 experience. Floor 3: Blue Metal Construct You face If you live you gain 67 - 70 experience. Floor 4: Green Metal Construct You face If you live you gain 68 - 72 experience. Floor 5: Silver Metal Construct You face If you live you gain 70 - 76 experience. Floor 6: Golden Metal Construct You face If you live you gain 70 - 76 experience. Lord of Storm Pass Tower: After defeating the last Golden Metal Construct you encounter an iron door. In the room you meet the lord. You have two choices at this point: Give him the Sealed Letter or give him the Gruesome Trophy (this will be the name of the item). If you give him the Gruesome Trophy first he will be upset and you will end up giving him the letter. In either case he takes from you both items as well as the Emerald Cube if you have it. He cures you of the poison and gives you an Etched Silver Coin. He tells you to give the coin to Rixbin in Trithik for Adventurer Tokens. His final act is to send you back to Bridled Palfrey tavern. Rewards * 752 - 800 combat experience depending on may factors. * 32 experience to Thievery if you successfully hide from the two tower guards. * 2048 general experience. * 256 experience to All Skills and Powers. * 15 Adventurer Tokens from Rixbin in exchange for the Etched Silver Coin.